Treasures
by skyblue16
Summary: Oneshot. My first attempt to write a PoT fic. It is so amazing how photographs could relive the past. But after all those hopeless waiting, he had decided to burn his precious treasures, in order to forget. Please R&R [TezuFuji]


This is my first attempt writing a fic in PoT. I love TezuFuji pair! (Squeals!) Please R&R. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Most parts are in Fuji's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis

**Treasures**

* * *

In the stillness of the night, I stared blankly outside the window, looking at the sky. The sky reminds me of you. 

If I only have wings, I would fly. Just to see you again.

I smiled. I can't seem to stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I try, memories of you just keep on popping out in my head.

I shouldn't have let you go. I shouldn't have.

Have I made the right decision? If I did, then why am I suffering right now?

That voice had never left my thoughts.

When was the last time we had a talk? Ten years ago?

I could still remember that day.

* * *

"Fuji, do you love me too?" 

The cherry blossoms are blooming wonderfully that afternoon. Orange shades of light was seen as the sun makes its way to set down from the sky. Tezuka looked intently at Fuji with those same serious eyes, waiting for an answer.

Fuji didn't reply at the moment, thinking of what to say. He diverted his gaze from Tezuka and focused his eyes at the cherry blossoms, admiring them as there leaves dance with the breeze.

Fuji had known there was a scholarship waiting for Tezuka in Germany. No one knows this except him. He had known this by accident, or should we say curiosity?

_Yes or no?_

Thinking of what to answer in that question, he looked down. He keeps on pondering what to say. The answer was obvious. He had loved Tezuka even since their first years. But if he would say yes, Tezuka might reject the opportunity of going to Germany and having that scholarship.

Fuji knows Tezuka very well. He knows that Tezuka had a burning desire to become a professional tennis player. He wouldn't want to give up his dream.

Without thinking much, Fuji answered his question.

"No"

_Did I made the right choice?_

Fuji looked up to see Tezuka's reaction. He opened his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. Behind those rimmed glasses are a series of tears flowing out from his eyes.

Happy? Angry? Sad?

Fuji didn't know what he really feels. It was so confusing. Mixed emotions are overwhelming him.

He hasn't seen those tears before. Seeing those tears is breaking his heart. He had never felt so miserable before.

Rejection. Humiliation.

What's even worse than this?

Tezuka had always thought that the tensai felt the same way. But it turns out to be wrong. He shouldn't have told him that he loved him. He had never felt so humiliated before. He wanted to cry his heart out, but he just couldn't. He wanted to leave. He wanted to hide. He wanted to escape.

Without muttering even a single word, Tezuka left. He ran rapidly across Fuji, trying his best not to look back.

Fuji turned around and stared at Tezuka's retreating figure. He wanted to catch up, but he just stayed rooted in the place were he's standing. He just watched, watching him until a trace of him is no longer visible.

And that was the last time Fuji saw Tezuka.

* * *

Regrets? 

Maybe.

But this was better.

Ever since that day, I have never heard a word from you. For ten years, I am still waiting, waiting for you to come back to me. I have waited patiently. But nothing came.

I thought to myself, if you would ask me the same question again, the question you asked to me ten years ago, I would say yes, without regrets.

But then again I thought to myself, will I even have a chance to see you again? Or just even hear you're sweet voice once again?

Maybe, that won't happen anymore. Just then, maybe just a glimpse of you will make me so happy. Just a glimpse, how hard can it be?

But it all seems impossible.

Have I waited long enough?

Is it the time to let go?

I sighed. There are so many thoughts running through my head. So many question that left unanswered.

After several minutes of thinking, I stood up from my bed and walked across my room. I reached for my drawer and pulled it. I saw my things are scattered inside it, but it doesn't matter. I took out the box inside and opened it.

And there it was, my treasures, pictures of you and me.

I smiled.

I picked it up, one by one. Scrutinizing every picture I got. It amazes me how photographs could revive the past. I have always thought to myself that these photographs are the frozen moments of time. Maybe this is the reason why I love photography so much.

I always tried to be optimistic.

But am I really happy?

I don't know. Deep inside, I feel kind of depressed. I wanted to forget you. But by looking at these pictures, I still wanted to wait.

But where does this waiting will lead me to?

It's hopeless. Maybe this is the time to forget. Forget all those memories of you and the feelings I had for you.

I walked downstairs while carrying the box in my hands. I reached for the door and turned the knob. The cold breeze welcomed me as I opened the door. I stepped outside, looking for a good place to start a fire. After a while, I found a spot. I walked over and dropped all the photographs in the ground, pulling out a box of matchstick in my pocket. I picked out one matchstick and lit it up. I saw the fire flickered before I tossed it down, burning all the treasures I kept for ten years.

I watched the fire as it gradually eats up every picture I have with you. I felt like burning inside while I was watching it, but this will help me to forget about you.

From photographs to ashes

_Now, I have to move on._

**owari**


End file.
